Zabii's WHO?
by Doc4
Summary: The many faces of Kamen Rider Zabii!
1. Worm Slayer

It's a me! Again!

This is going to be a series of one shots concerning different characters and one of the powers from a Japanese TV show called Kamen Rider Kabuto.

The show follows the adventures of the Kamen Rider, Kabuto, Zabii (TheBee), Drake, Gattack, Sasword, Kick and Punch Hopper, and their battle against the shape shifting Worm. This idea came to me after TheBee changed riders for the fourth time (Kick Hopper, Gattack and Punch Hopper have all held this power). What other characters might have held it. And thus...

I own nothing. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei in Japan. All other Characters belong to their respective owners.

She burst out of the container she and her bike had been transported in, roaring down the road at great speeds. There was a buzzing at her ear, in the corner of her eye she could see her 'partner' flying next to her. She shook her head. Not yet. The mechanical life form flew ahead, heading to the target. The rider nodded, kicking her cycle up a gear. She had to hurry.

The device flew through a window, hovering in a corner. All over, Worm were attacking humans, some of whom its new partner knew. It hovered knowing it had finally found someone who was strong willed enough, and loyal enough to her comrades, her Hive mates, to make a fine Rider. It 'looked' down at the carnage again, satisfied it was now time/ It flew out the way it came, catching up with it's Rider nad settling happily on the wrist device she wore. Without missing a beat, she reached over, twisting the mechanical insect into place.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!" **The device repeated, covering her in black, silver and yellow armour. Her cycle picked up speed as she went through the wall into the building, knocking several Worm, back. She hopped off her bike, throwing herself immediately into the fray, throwing powerful hits and kicks as she tore the through the green skinned creatures. The fighters who had been defending before her arrival puled back as one Worm turned red, it's green shell melting off revealing a taller, more insectoid creature with in, grey exoskeleton and large yellow eyes gleaming in the low light. The armoured warrior reached for her 'partner', flipping its wings forward. Segments of armour expanded outward, her helmet leaving gaps in her visor. "Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!" **Armour flew everywhere, taking out several of the green skinned Worms, leaving the warrior in a more streamlined costume, the stinger of her Bee like transformation device sticking out like a weapon. **"Change Wasp!"**

"Can you guys still fight?" She asked. Several of the fighters nodded. "Good. Keep the green ones back. Concentrate in groups on one Worm. Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Leave the big one to me."

"He's all yours," the one with one eye said. The Rider grinned under her helmet as she stepped forward to meet her opponent. Before she could meet with it, however, the creature vanished in a blur.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!" **The Rider followed her opponent , faster than the eye could see, catching it just before it caught one of the girls fighting. She delivered several swift punches, forcing it back. It charged her, ugly yellow claw looking to tear her head off. She dodged the attack, connecting with a swift punch to the guts as she went past. As she stopped, she pressed the red button on her wrist.

"Rider Sting…"

"**RIDER STING!" **Energy Crackled on the stinger, shining on her visor as she turned, charging the Worm. As she reached it, she thrust her charged stinger out, drilling it into the Worm, pulling it out quickly as her charge took her passed it and the creature exploded. **"CLOCK OVER!" **She looked around as time started up. The other warriors had stood well while she had been in Clock Up. She helped tidy the last few Worms before turning to face them.

"Who are you?" The one eyed one asked. She returned the Zector's wings to their normal position, pulling it off and letting it fly away. As it did so, her Rider suit vanished, leaving the business like suit she had been wearing and her bike helmet. She removed the helmet, letting her long blonde hair fall around her shoulder.

Xander Harris thought he was beyond surprises. He thought, after all he'd seen, after loosing his eye, nothing could surprise him any more. But as he looked on the face of the Slayer that had gone missing not long after Sunnydale's collapse, he found the universe still had a few surprises for him.

"Buffy?"


	2. It's all in the Cards

Next up: Yu-GI-OH!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to someone else. Toei disclaimers in first chapter.

Yugi woke with a yawn, expecting the Spirit of his Millenium Puzzle to be there to greet him. Then he remembered that the Pharaoh had left months ago, taking the God Cards and the Millenium Items with him. Yugi was alone.

No, Yugi thought. He wasn't alone. He still had all his friends, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Grandpa. And he had his new prize.

He pulled the odd wrist device out of its hiding place. He had no idea what it did, or what it was. But he had heard it talking. It was not a spirit like the Pharaoh. The Voice spoke of danger, of great power waiting to be unlocked. Yugi wanted nothing to do with such power, but maybe he could find someone else worthy of it.

_Domino High School_

The first thing Yugi saw as he made it too school was the veritable convoy of vehicles. "What's going on?" He wondered, walking up to a man in a suit, holding what seemed to be some sort of camera. "Hey, mister, what are you doing here?"

The man turned around, somewhat startled by Yugi's appearance. "Ah…there's a gas leak in the school. We need to close it off. Why don't you head home?"

"Hm, okay," Yugi said slowly. He walked off, apparently heading home before rounding the black and approaching the school from a different angle. As he approached, he saw several men in black, holing strange guns and wearing black helmets entering. "Gas leak, huh? There's something strange going…" his thoughts were cut off by a scream from inside. "That sounded like…oh no! TEA!" Without thinking, he pushed throught he men, heading towards the scream. On instinct he slipped the odd device on his arm as he entered the class room the scream seemed to be coming from. There was Tea, facing…herself? "Huh?"

"Yugi!" the terrified Tea said. The other Tea looked at him, a face without emotion, then changed into a strange green creature with long, yellow claws on one arm.

"WHA…?! Yugi cried, diving to one side as the creature jumped at him. Several more such creatures came from the other classes. "Oh great…what are these things?" Gun shots rung out as the black clad men from earlier charged in. pin point accuracy throwing every shot into a green monster, but they didn't seem to feel it. "This isn't good," Yugi muttered, looking back to the class room/ A new monster, white skin shimmering in the light was standing over her terrified form. "No! TEA!"

A window smashed, an odd buzzing noise flying past his head, sparks exploding off the creature. The buzzing noise moved around him quickly, taking out the green things surrounding him before stopping in front of him. "Is that…a bee?"

"So that's where that went," Yugi heard a voice mutter. "Hey, you!" He looked to see the guy with the camera looking at him, shock on his face. "Put it on the wrist brace."

"You mean this?" Yugi said, holding his arm up. The man nodded. Yugi plucked the odd bee out of the air and placed it on the wrist brace.

"Now twist it and say 'Henshin'."

"Uh, okay…" Yugi said, twisting the bee. "HENSHIN!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

Kagami watched in shock as the armour of TheBee encased the spiky haired youth. "Wha…what?" The youth said, looking at his hands.

"Look out!" Kagami yelled. The newest Rider dodged as the creature charged him from behind.

"I don't like to fight," the boy said. "But I won't let you hurt my friends!" The boy shot forward, driving punch after punch into the creatures. The Worm exploded as it fell from the onslaught. "Did…I just do that?" Kagami moved to his side, firing his side arm to get the Worm off his back.

"They aren't human," Kagami said. "They're parasites. They kill and take the form of their victims. If you don't fight, that's what they'll do to you friends."

Yugi stood still for a moment. His friends…Tea…No. That wouldn't happen. "I won't let it!" He screamed. Kagami thought the Bee moved for a second, almost happily.

For Yugi, it felt like a computer had hooked into his brain as The Bee 'told' him what he was now capable of. "If these things want to play…" he said. "Then let's change the rules," he reached for his Zector, flipping the wings forward. The armour covering his arms, chest and head expanded out. "CAST OFF!"

"**CAST OFF!" **Kagami ducked as the armour flew, taking out a few of the Worm as it did so. "**CHANGE WASP!"**

"He…caught on fast," Kagami muttered as Yugi headed straight for his friend. Joey and Tristan were trying to hold back the white Worm with chairs. He tackled it from the side, driving a fist into the side of its head.

"Guys, get out of here," he ordered, standing between them and the Worm. They looked at him in shock.

"Is that…Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I don't believe it," Tristan said as Yugi began to pummel the creature. "It sounds like Yugi, but…"

"Where'd he learn to hit like dat?" Joey asked.

"Probably the same place he got that buggy suit," Tristan said.

"What are you waiting for, MOVE IT!" Yugi ordered.

"Right," Joey said, grabbing Tea by the arm. "Let's go guys! Everyone out!" The three bailed quickly as Yugi touched the button on his Zector.

"RIDER STING!"

"**RIDER STING!" **Energy charged through the extended spike as Yugi took the worm down, hard. A look around showed the younger Worm had already been taken out by a red armoured Rider.

"So, you are TheBee now?" The Rider said.

"Looks like it," Yugi said. The Rider waited a moment.

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

"WHAT?" Yugi gasped. "Why would I do that, we're on the same side!"

"You are TheBee. TheBee works for Zect. Non Zect Rider are your enemy," The Rider explained

"I don't work for anybody," Yugi said. "I just found the brace a couple of weeks ago. If it worries that much you can have it."

"I am not worried," the Rider said. "But if you do not do as they ask, they will mark you as an enemy. Your friends will be in danger."

"You risk it," Yugi said.

"I have no friends," the Rider said. "I am above such things."

"That sounds…lonely," Yugi said quietly. The Rider looked at him oddly. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my friends. I know they've always got my back, no matter what."

"Then why did you send them away?" Yugi looked up at him.

"Because they've always been there, helped me. Protected me," eh said, conviction in his voice. "It was my turn to protect them."

"The Worm will come for them," the Rider said. "And Zect," Yugi let TheBee fly off, smiling a smile that belonged on a much older person, a smile he had learnt from a very old friend.

"Then let the games begin."


	3. Queen Bee

NEXT! Karone, fromerly Astronema from PRiS, the little sister of the Red Space Ranger.

Power Rangers and related Characters belong to Disney. I own nothing.

"This place is…amazing," Karone said, looking around. After her return from Miranoi, her brother, Andros and her boyfriend, Zhane, had decided to take a holiday, just the three of them, to Japan.

"It's something alright," Zahne said, looking through a toy window. "Hey, it's us!"

"Aw, toy Andros is so cute," Karone teased.

"Ha ha," her brother muttered." Come on, let's get some…" the Red Space Ranger was cut off by a nearby scream. The three looked at each other and ran towards the scream, just in time to see an insectoid creature approaching a teenaged girl.

"Karone get her out of here," Andros ordered. Karone nodded as her brother and her boyfriend stepped forward. On Andros's wrist was an odd rectangular device, in Zhane's hand, what looked like a cell phone.

"Let's Rocket!"

'_335!'_

'_M-E-G-A! MEGA!'_

A flash of light surrounded the two as they transformed into the Red and Silver Space Rangers.

"Think it's one of Dregon's Insectovores?" Zhane asked. Andros shook his head.

"Dex took care of those," Andros said. "What ever it is, let's take care of it!"

"Right with ya!"

"Come on," Karone said, leading the girl away. "Are you alright?" The girl answered in Japanese. Karone managed not to grimace, pointing away from the fight. "Go that way," the girl nodded and ran. The former Princess of Evil watched a moment before heading back to help the guys. Part way there, however, she was intercepted by men in black, with strange guns and helmets. The men started talking to her in Japanese, pointing away. "I don't know what you're saying, but my family's through there," she said, trying to push through. The men stood firm, pointing their guns at her. Karone glared angrily, a part of her pushing to call forth the powers she had left behind when she had left her life as Astronema behind. Instead (and with great restraint) she turned, walkng around a corner and bringing the communicator Andros had given her to her mouth. "DECA, I need to get passed those soldier guys. Can you…?"

'_Teleporting now, Karone,'_ DECA, main computer aboard the Astro Megaship Mark 2, answered. There was a beam of white light and Karone was moved into an alley past the quarantine zone. She hugged a wall behind a dumpster when she heard men marching towards her, peeking out to see more of the black guys, one without a helmet. He began giving orders as a small…thing flew into his hand. He connected it to his wrist twisting slightly. When he moved his hand, Karone could see it was some sort of mechanical bee.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!" **The man was covered in very insect based armour in moments and moved off as his soldiers surrounded the area. Karone moved to the edge of the alley, watching around the corner as he moved towards the fight at the centre of the street, where Andros and Zhane were getting their butts kicked. At first, Karone thought the new guys were there to help, till the soldiers nearest to her started firing on the two Rangers.

"Hey!" she called, grabbing one. "What are you doing? The soldier pushed her back and continued firing. "Hey... wait…" her anger built as her eyes flashed purple for the first time in a long time. "STAND DOWN!" The soldiers stopped. The guy in the bee suit stopped. Her brother and her boyfriend stopped. Even the bug guy stopped. "Now, would somebody like to explain what the hell is going on here?" the bee guy looked at her, gave an order and went back on the attack. The soldiers went back to firing while two turned, extending blades from their guns and approaching her. She was about two seconds from summoning the Wraith Staff and showing these jerks what power was.

Then it got weird.

TheBee was getting tired of this. Each time it found someone it thought would do well, they turned and proved it wrong. Yagaruma had shown so much promise, but had become too fixated on Kabuto. Kagami…well, that had been promising yet disheartening at the same time. Now he had Kagayama, who was such a yes man it truly made it sick. Would it never find The One?

And then the girl had spoken up. With such power and authority in her voice that even those that couldn't understand her had stopped. When Kagayama had ordered her contained, TheBee knew what it needed to do.

It abandoned Kagayama, mid battle, as it had to Yagaruma. The Worm knocked the former Rider back, knocking the bracer off his wrist…

…And right in front of Karone.

Slowly, the girl picked it up, putting it on her wrist. Kagayama reached for it. "You can have it back when you learn to play nice," she said nastily. TheBee flew into her hand. This time, the right choice had been made. "Or not. You're buggy friend likes me," Karone said, fitting it into position on the bracer, twisting slightly.

"**HENSHIN!" **Karone strode forward, now decked out in the armour Kageyama had previously been wearing. She clenched her fists, moving in, following what she could only guess were instructions from her new 'partner'.

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE WASP!" **Without hesitation she began wailing in on the insect creature, her brother and boyfriend looking on in awe.

"Did you know she could do that?" Zhane asked. Andros shook his head as Karone hit the button on the wrist device, the spike glowing with power.

"**RIDER STING!" **A rather large explosion later, Karone looked back at the stunned troops in black, the former Rider and the two men that meant the most in her life.

"So…what now?"


	4. Bee Keeper's Magic

Well, here we are again. A brand new Zabii. who is it this time? Ginny Weasley. Now with added goodness: special Guest star, Kamen Rider chalice!

I own nothing. seriously.

Ginny was normal. Well, normal for school aged girl attending the greatest school for witchcraft and wizardry around. The point was, nothing ever happened to her, unless it put her in danger and she had to be saved (admittedly, though, she didn't mind when it was Harry doing the rescuing). But she wasn't the hero. She wasn't even a side kick.

Which was why the happenings of that summer completely blew her away.

It all began as they left the station after arriving on the Hogwarts Express. The odd man who had run into her, not even stopping to apologize or help her. Ron had some choice words for him as they picked up her stuff.

She hadn't even noticed the additional case until she got home. It was small and square and silver, rather unobtrusive. Within was an odd wrist device, muggle in design, she guessed. She'd intended on showing her dad the next morning, but the event of that night, with an odd tapping on the window, convinced her something else was afoot, and she needed some different help.

A mechanical bee wanting to come into your room was not something you normally expected.

She should have gone to Harry, or Hermione. If it was muggle technology, they'd know about it. That's where she should have gone.

Instead, she went to George and Fred. They'd thought her crazy at first.

"I think our poor Ginny's finally lost the plot," Fred had said.

"It's all Malfoy's fault I'm sure," George had agreed. They would have gone on and on had the mechanical bee not shown up and landed nicely on the bracer in Ginny hands. "Great Merlin, I'm seeing things."

"What is it?" Fred had asked.

"It looks like a mechanical bee doesn't it?" Ginny had said smugly, putting the bracelet thing on her wrist. Kind of off kilter, she thought, straightening the bee. The bracelet gave a small click.

"**HENSHIN!" **Odd, bulky armour spread over Ginny's body. The twins looked at her in shock. Ginny wasn't doing much better.

"I think I'm going to faint," Ginny muttered.

"Don't do that!"

"It'd be awfully uncomfortable," Ginny glared at them through the visor.

"I'm glad you find it amusing," she growled, looking at the bee on her wrist. Maybe it had an off button…

"The wings look like they flip…" Ginny said, flipping the wings forward. To her shock, sections of the armour expanded out. "Wh-what now?"

By this point, the Zecter was getting impatient. It realized it's new chosen was unfamiliar with this level of technology. It decided to show off by swinging itself around. **"CAST OFF!" **Fred and George dove for the ground as armour flew everywhere. **"CHANGE WASP!"** The twins looked up at their little sister, now in slightly more stream lined, more bee like armour. They looked at each other then back at Ginny.

"How do I get out of this thing?" Ginny demanded.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One week later  
After a week of experimenting and getting stuck, Ginny though she'd finally figured it all out. Then she found something new.

It was completely by accident. Her brothers were helping her test the armours magic resistance (fairly high, apparently. She barely felt the Stupefy jinxes) when her arm accidentally hit the sliders on the side of the belt.

"**CLOCK UP!" **

And everything froze.

Ginny watched as the lights that represented the Stupify's cast by her brother's grind to a halt. Ginny walked up to her brothers, waving a hand in there faces.

Nothing.

Ginny thought a moment. All the years of being a victim to Fred and Georges pranks began to boil over as Ginny looked at her brothers. Frozen. Helpless.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Fred fell over, his pants around his ankles. He landed on a blind folded george, tied in his own shirt. Ginny smiled at them from the far side of the field before heading home.

Revenge truly was a dish best served cold.  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Months later  
Diagon Alley  
Ginny looked around glumly as they bought her books for school. She looked at one of the upper windows of the book store where her 'little friend' hovered unseen. George and Fred had agreed with her that it was muggle technology of some type. Which meant she'd be without it at Hogwarts, where such things didn't work, and she hadn't had a chance to show Harry and Hermione yet…

Suddenly her little friend started tapping on the window wildly. There was screaming from the street as people ran past. Ginny moved outside quickly seeing a group of odd, green things with large yellow claws. "What on earth…?" she began, as her little bee shaped companion attacked the things before attaching to her wrist bracer. "Well, so much for a secret," she whispered as she twisted it into place. "Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!" **She ran forward as her armour appeared, throwing wild, untrained, yet powerful punches, sending the things flying. But she knew she couldn't do much. And these things seemed as resistant against magic as she did. So what did that leave?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hajime!"

"Amane-chan, follow the crowd. I'll find you later."

"But…"

"Go!" He knew she'd need him. His little Amane-chan. Knew she'd get in trouble if he let her go off by herself to some foreign country. He hadn't expected these…creatures, or what looked like a new kind of Kamen Rider. She didn't feel the same, or even look like…

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF! CHANGE WASP!"**

Okay, that looked a little more like the Riders he was used to. Except for the lack of cards or the missing feeling of Undead. Where did that put her then?

Did it really matter. There were a lot of these…creatures. And she was untrained. They'd get past her. To Amane-chan.

That was not happening, he thought, as he brought the Change Ace in front of him. Around his waist appeared a belt with a heart shaped buckled with a slot down it so he could swipe the card through it.

"Henshin."

"**CHANGE!"**

  
To say the arrival of the new, black armoured figure wielding a duel bladed sword firing blasts of energy was an understatement. His technique seemd, to her, flwless, only equalled by the raw, unbridled power that the new arrival wielded.

It scared the heck out of Ginny, to be brutally honest. Watching him erase the things that had attacked without mercy was…incredible. Within seconds he had stopped, and lOoked at her.

"You are a Kamen Rider?" He asked.

"Kamen…Rider?" Ginny repeated. "I'm…not sure. I found…" a scream echoed from ahead of them followed by two young male voices. Oh no. Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Her hand reached for her belt, flicking the sliders. "Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!" **To Hajime's eyes, she vanished, but he could guess where he'd find her. He ran in the direction of the voices, thinking about this untrained, unprepared and quite honestly clueless girl who had somehow become a Rider. Was it blind luck that had landed her in this, or fate? Or something else entirely. All of the above more than likely. Still, she was a brave spirit. Almost reminding him of Kenzaki, Karmen Rider Blade, who had given up his humanity so that Hajime could live unsealed.

He was unable to help Kenzaki, but perhaps he could repay that debt through this girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Ginny appeared in the alley to find Ron, Harry and Hermione facing…themselves. Behind one trio stood Voldemort, sneering victoriously.

"Now is the end of the great Harry Potter," he said as the trio in front of him transformed into three insect like creatures. "And the beginning of my dark rule."

"Not bloody likely," Ginny said, running between the creatures and her brother and his friends.

"And who are you?" Voldemort spat.

"I'm a Weasley," Ginny said. "And we take care of our own."

"Weasley?"

"Ginny?" Ron gasped, recognising the voice.

"Harry, you saved my life in my first year. Ron, you've always protected me," Ginny said. "It's my turn to save you guys, now," with the she charged forward, trading bone shattering blows with the three creatures. The fight looked unfairly against Ginny, until Hajime got involved, grabbing two fo the creatures from behind, slashing at them with his Chalice Arrow. The creatures spat some sort of acid projectiles at him. He quickly reached into the case at his side, pulling out a card and swiping it down his buckle.

"**REFLECT!" **A shimmering field surrounded him, sending the projectiles back at the creatures. Three more cards came out. **"TORNADO! DRILL! FLOAT! SPINNING DANCE!" **Hajime launched into the air, spinning as he flew toards them like a drill, destroying both in a single blow, landing on his feet with ease. He turned to see how the other rider was doing.

Ginny pulled her wrist, with the bee thing mounted on the bracelet, in front of her body. There was one button she hadn't tried. One thing, she didn't know what it did.

Now seemed like a good idea to find out, she thought, pressing the button.

"**RIDER STING!"** Energy crackled down the spike, glowing with deadly power. Ginny ran forward, driving the lgowing spike into the creature with asmuch force as she could muster. Her follow through brought her behind the thing as it exploded, leaving a green smoke behind. She looked around for Voldemort, but the Dark Lord had vanished.

"Ginny?" Ron said. Ginny looked at him as the bee flew off, her armour disappearing.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she said. Hajime snorted as his own Rider Form vanished. That was an understatement if ever he heard one.


End file.
